


Cuddling?

by asleepygay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hazel certainly doesn't, Hazel finds out, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nico is totally the big spoon, Pre-Relationship, the seven dont, there's something though, who really knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepygay/pseuds/asleepygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel missed something. She's not sure what, or how, but she knows she did because when she visits her brother at Camp Half-Blood she finds him asleep curled up with some blond boy she doesn't know and she is, understandably in her opinion, very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write solangelo cuddles and I really love Hazel and this is the product of that. Also it occurred to me that Hazel and Will probably never met? I mean she didn't meet him in the books and then all the Roman kids leave like right at the start of Nico's three days and I feel like no one addresses that so I did.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: I just fixed like two grammatical errors and added like half a sentence to the second chapter, the story is otherwise exactly the same, please carry on with your business. 
> 
> Also, to everyone who left kudos/comments thank you so so much y'all have no idea how excited I am about them, you guys are the very best and if everyone kept it up I would be eternally grateful

Hazel pushed through the other Roman demigods trying to get out of the vans and sprinted up the hill. The flight from California had been almost as nightmarish as her time on the Pax, and being loaded onto an SUV with a half-dozen other teenagers for a few hours didn't exactly give her stomach a chance to un-knot. Fresh air was what had her shoving other kids out of the way to get out of the van but the whole reason she was in Long Island at all was to see her brother. When Reyna announced a weekend trip to Camp Half-Blood at dinner a couple weeks ago Hazel had been the first one to sign up. When she told Nico she would be visiting in one of their Iris-Messages he had seemed psyched too, but now that Hazel stood at the crest of the hill she couldn't find him in the small crowd of campers gathered below. Reyna, who was leading and supervising the trip while Frank remained in New Rome, strolled down the hill to exchange formalities with Chiron while the rest of the legion went to greet the assembled cabin counselors. 

Only about half of the counselors came to welcome the Romans to camp, but right in the front next to Chiron were those of the Athena and Aphrodite cabins. Hazel raced to meet Annabeth and Piper, enthusiastic greetings and compliments tossed out between flying arms and glowing smiles, and she instantly felt at home. She really did love her friends, but something, or rather the lack of someone, was off putting. 

“Guys, where’s Nico?” she craned her neck to see around her friends as though maybe mentioning him would make her brother appear. Annabeth and Piper followed Hazel’s searching eyes for a moment before they glanced at each other and shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s at the arena,” Annabeth suggested. “Percy and Jason couldn't come meet you here because they couldn't get out of teaching a sword lesson, maybe he’s helping out.”

A solid suggestion, but they reached the arena to find only Percy and Jason engaged in a very slow duel to demonstrate a move. When they finished and instructed the gathered campers to pair up and try, they ran over grinning.

“Hazel!” Percy cried, leaning on his sword. “I’d totally hug you right now, but I really don't think you want me to.” He gestured to his sweat-sticky shirt with a grimace.

“Um, no, thank you though.” She took a half-step back, hands raised in what could be a placating gesture just as easily as it could have been one prepared to shove him away if he got near her before showering. “It’s great to see both of you! I was actually looking for Nico though, I thought he might be helping you out with the lesson. Is he supposed to be here? I can't seem to find him.”

Jason’s brows came together in concern. “No, he took the day off to be with you. Was he not at the hill when you got there?”

“I'm sure he’s around, maybe he just lost track of time and forgot you'd be here by now… or something?” Percy suggested helpfully, seeing the disappointment on Hazel’s face turning to concern, but even he was glancing around, worry starting to crease his brow.

Piper had been looking thoughtful and stepped forward to calm everyone. “You haven't been to your cabin yet Hazel, he’s probably there napping or something.”

“Napping?” Hazel asked. “Has he not been getting enough sleep?”

Piper’s eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter, almost amused, as she answered, “No, no, he has. He’s just constantly breaking for naps and water and snacks these days. Will basically follows him around and forces him to. Since, y’know, he just cares so much about Nico. Um, his health I mean. As a healer. Interested in the health of a patient.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face by the end, and everyone else was having trouble hiding their own smiles, alternating between smirking knowingly at one another, looking at Hazel with blatantly false innocence, and staring off at the the horizon while coughing into their hands. 

Hazel was no fool, nor was she appreciating being so obviously out of the loop, but she couldn't figure out which behavior to question first so she jumped straight to the source and asked simply, “Will?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth had been the first to regain her cracking composure, “I don't know if you remember him. Will Solace? He’s the best healer in the Apollo cabin, probably the best in camp aside from Chiron, he looked after Nico after the battle. The two of them have gotten pretty close since you left.” Annabeth’s voice faltered a little on ‘close’ but she appeared so composed that Hazel wondered if she had imagined it. She knew she wasn't imagining the smirks breaking out among the rest of them though, so she crossed her arms and looked at her friends with an eyebrow arched.

“Cool. So what aren't you telling me?”

“Nothing!” They all scrambled to placate her, but none of them made much effort to explain. Percy finally stepped forward, somehow managing to look both apologetic and mischievous.

“It’s just… you need to see them together. Nico seems really happy, which is great, they're just a little…” he trailed off, grinning wider, but Hazel’s eyebrows just crept higher and higher.

Piper rolled her eyes. “Why don't you just go to the Hades cabin and see if he’s there. Maybe he can tell you. The gods know he sure as hell isn't telling us what’s going on.” The last bit had been more grumbled to herself, but it was still easily audible. Hazel had more questions than answers by this point, but she figured that wasn't going to change by talking to this group. To the Hades cabin it was, then. 

“Alright I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you want to start making sense.” Brushing her curls away from her dark face, she picked up her bag and made her way to Cabin 13.

By the time she reached it she had worked herself into a confused fluster. Who was Will Solace? If she tried hard enough she could vaguely remember hearing his name called a few times in the infirmary when she was visiting some of her Roman friends who had been wounded in battle, and a few times after that in Iris-Messages with Nico. Well actually more than a few, now that she thought about it… but she still couldn't pick him out of a lineup, which worried her. Why was someone she didn't even know, as Percy had put it, ' _just a little…_ ' with her brother? What did that even _mean_?

If Nico wasn't there she was going to scour the whole camp for him, or else she would just go to the Apollo cabin and ask what the deal was with a specific one of their brothers, and what his deal was with her brother. 

When she opened the cabin’s obsidian door all thought fled her mind. Nico was indeed there, asleep in his bunk in the back. He was curled up on his side, one arm tucked underneath him with that hand pillowed under his cheek. That wasn’t was stopped Hazel in her tracks and blanked her mind. No, that would be because his other arm was slung over the side of a sleeping blond boy, Nico’s hand curled against the boy’s chest, holding him loosely to Nico’s own. Hazel’s bag dropped with a quiet thud that the sleeping boys didn't react to whatsoever but that shocked Hazel out of her stupor and she quickly turned out of the cabin and swung the door shut behind her. 

Well then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel gets caught up and all is well. Except Nico, who is embarrassed as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now this fic is really done. 
> 
> Tbh I just wanted to write about the loveliness that is Will and Nico's relationship, but I also love protective sister Hazel and I 100% feel that she would be defensive until she learned all there was to know about any potential suitors for her precious flower of a big brother. 
> 
> This whole fic is unbeta'd so sorry about any mistakes.

Percy and Jason’s lesson was over by the time she got back to the arena and she pushed past the few straggling campers leaving for their next activity, scanning the remaining demigods for her friends. She spotted Percy and Jason making their way up the stands and taking seats next to their girlfriends and she rushed over, blushing furiously. She dropped into a seat next to them and chewed her lip.

“He was, um, there. Sleeping.” She paused for a moment before adding, confused, “ … cuddling?” Percy and Jason looked at each other like it was Christmas. 

“With Solace?!” Percy demanded with an absolutely shit-eating grin. Annabeth swatted his shoulder, but she was grinning too.

Hazel nodded. “Are they… ?” She trailed off confused. She was okay with it of course, but she barely knew this Apollo boy. She knew his name, and now she had a mop of blond hair to put with that name, but that was nothing and she was more than a little thrown.

“Are they… “ she tried again. It was true that she had been living in this century for a reasonable amount of time now but, if she was being honest, seeing her brother sleeping curled up next to a boy he may or may not be dating had shocked her still-mostly-old-fashioned sensibilities. “Together?” She finally finished.

“We have no idea!” Cried Jason gleefully, clearly not over the mental image Hazel had presented to him.

“He won’t tell any of us when we ask.” Piper took over, apparently deciding that the boys were not going to be any help to poor confused Hazel. “He used to just shadow travel away, but more than once he has sicced a skeleton on Jason or Percy first. We don’t get a lot of that these days, what with Will constantly yelling at him for overexerting himself. Actually, they both spend so much time yelling and bickering that for a while we couldn’t tell if they liked each other or hated each other. But yeah there’s no question now, they’re constantly together, they stare when the other one isn’t looking, they won’t shut up about each other when they’re apart. Nico just won’t tell us anything. We know exactly what to make of it, we just aren’t sure if they do.”

“But wait, if they’re constantly yelling at each other… ?” Hazel was steadily getting a grip on the situation but she still didn’t get that part. She was glad Nico was happy, but she didn’t know how he was happy with someone who yelled at him all the time, or if she should support it.

Piper nodded like she knew exactly what Hazel was thinking, like she and everyone else was confused by the dynamics of Nico’s whatever-it-was with Will, but she said, “I know, but you don’t have to be a kid from my cabin to see how they feel about each other. I think he likes how Will isn’t gentle with him. Nico has been through a lot, but Will isn’t annoyingly careful with him and he isn’t scared to be Nico’s friend. Will treats Nico like a person and forces him out of his shell in ways we aren’t sure if Nico even knew he needed until Will did it. But he obviously cares about Nico. Maybe a lot more than we thought at first.”

Everyone had gotten quiet. No matter how much they had teased earlier, they all obviously agreed that Nico was happy and healthy and that that was largely due to help from this Will guy.

“How much?” Hazel asked. “How much does he care about Nico?”

“We don’t know for sure since, again, they don’t exactly volunteer this information to anyone.” Annabeth said, then shrugged. “But it’s like Piper said -- you don’t really have to be an Aphrodite kid to guess.”

The group was silent for a moment as Hazel thought on this, but when she looked up she saw Nico wandering out from the cluster of cabins, effectively ending the conversation.

“Please excuse me.” She said, pushing up from the bench she was seated on. She was nearing the commons area when Nico saw her and his face broke into a grin as he ran to meet her. Hazel was shocked -- Nico had definitely seemed a little better in every Iris-Message, but seeing the improvement in person was jarring in the best way possible. She had never seen him so lively. Maybe she should thank this Will Solace for taking such good care of her brother. Hazel always knew he could recover, always had faith in him and his ability to survive, but it was hard to keep the tears from her eyes as he hugged her. _He_ hugged _her_. 

“Hazel! I’m so sorry, I fell asleep, how long have you been here?”

Hazel shrugged. “About an hour. It’s okay, I was worried at first but everyone said you were probably just asleep and you were and it’s okay.” 

At this Nico started to blush, and his dark eyes searched Hazel’s face sheepishly. “Yeah I, um, saw your bag in the cabin. Did you… uh… did you see me there?”

Hazel was pretty sure she was going to tease him, in a completely kind and supportive way of course, but seeing him almost embarrassed wiped the thought from her mind. “Yeah. It’s okay, you don’t have to explain it to me if you don’t want to. I’m not going to question it, and I’m certainly not going to judge.”

Nico looked at her gratefully and the two of them started walking aimlessly, ready to just talk and catch up. “Besides,” Hazel continued nonchalantly, unable to help herself, “he was cute.”

Nico gaped at her, his blush deepening. “Hazel! It’s-it’s not like that!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I was just teasing.” Hazel put her hands up in surrender, smiling warmly at him. “It really is okay Nico. All the guys at Camp Jupiter spoon platonically.”

“Oh my gods, Hazel, _shut up!_ ” Nico couldn’t get mad at her but he gave her a half-assed glare anyway, the effect of which was ruined by the spectacular blush he was failing to hide completely under his dark hair. Hazel giggled but nodded, ready to leave her brother alone, when a tall blond boy wearing a scrub shirt over cutoff shorts emerged from the Apollo cabin to their left and jogged towards the infirmary. 

The appearance of Will Solace did not go unnoticed by Nico, and the way his eyes followed the boy and his mouth tilted up in a soft smile did not go unnoticed by Hazel. She bumped his shoulder and smiled up at him knowingly and his blush returned with a vengeance.

“Agh! I give up!” He threw up his hands as he spun on his heel and began marching back to the Hades cabin. 

“Nico!” Hazel ran after him, laughing affectionately. “It’s okay! I’m sorry! Nico!”


End file.
